Amores anónimos (y otros problemas)
by Hlc123
Summary: Hermione se ha convertido en la celestina y consejera sentimental de medio Hogwarts y, cuando su amigo Theodore la descubre, decide arrastrarlo a ese mundo de embrollos amorosos para que sea su Knightley y la ayude. ¿Se verán ellos también arrastrados por ese mar de malentendidos? Inspirado en Emma, novela de Jane Austen.


**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, la trama de este fic es mía.

* * *

**Amores anónimos (y otros problemas)**

* * *

**I.**

Aunque nunca en su vida se había quejado de ninguna clase (bueno, puede que de la de Adivinación, pero no había manera de tomársela en serio), Hermione empezaba a desesperarse por la longitud y pesadez de la redacción que les había mandado Snape. La poción contra la Maldición del sueño era tan complicada y larga de elaborar que era imposible ordenar todas las partes y desviaciones para redactar algo decente. Porque claro, si no tenías raíz de achicoria, podías usar una pluma del ala de un cuervo, pero entonces no podías usar un pelo de unicornio, porque se volvía inefectiva el agua de lágrimas de troll… y así un sinfín de pegas que convertían en toda una hazaña poder describir la elaboración de esa poción. De hecho, estaba segura de que Snape se la había mandado justamente porque disfrutaba escribiendo la letra D de «Desastroso» en los pergaminos. Y eso si se sentía benevolente, porque también tenía predisposición por la T de «Troll»…

Con un fuerte suspiro, se levantó de golpe y se encaminó hacia las estanterías. Entre que estaba sola en la biblioteca (Harry y Ron habían decidido que, ya que iban a suspender, no valía la pena esforzarse tanto) y que aunque tuviera compañía no podría hablar, su única opción para deshacerse momentáneamente del aburrimiento era ir fingir que necesitaba consultar el libro sobre _Raíces muggles y sus propiedades mágicas_, aunque solo fuera para estirar las piernas.

Pasó por delante de los libros de Historia de la Magia, grandes volúmenes olvidados por todos, pues Binns era tan aburrido que la gente salía traumatizada de su clase y evitaba a toda costa tocar otro libro relacionado con el tema. Sin embargo, a Hermione le encantaba empaparse con información sobre la historia del mundo mágico. Le parecía curioso cómo los muggles y magos vivían tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo compartía tan pocas vivencias. Pasó los dedos por los lomos de los libros; le encantaba la textura de los libros antiguos.

De repente, soltó un gritito entre dientes y se miró la mano. Tenía un finísimo corte en la yema del dedo índice. Lo miró sorprendida y maldijo para sus adentros; ¿cómo se había cortado? ¿Con qué? Miró la estantería y vio el origen de su herida: entre los volúmenes I y II de _Vida y Logros de Merlín_ había una hoja de papel metida. Hermione frunció el ceño y la sacó. Cuando la desdobló, su ceño se convirtió en una expresión entre sorprendida y curiosa. Estaba toda escrita, aunque se notaba que la caligrafía era de dos personas distintas.

_¿Esta noche en la Lechucería? G._

_No puedo, tengo que entregar mañana un trabajo. C._

_Si quieres que lo dejemos estar dímelo y nos dejamos de tonterías. G._

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, reprimiendo la risa. Aquello parecía un diálogo de una novela romántica muggle. Por la letra, estaba casi segura de que eran dos chicos, pero ¿quiénes? ¿Y por qué tanto misterio? Se mordió el labio; lo lógico sería que devolviera el trozo de papel a su sitio e hiciera como si no hubiera leído nada, pero aquello era demasiado emocionante y, desde luego, mucho más interesante que su redacción de Pociones.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, cogió la nota y volvió a su silla. Mojó su pluma en tinta y, tras reflexionar un momento, empezó a escribir:

_Hola, chicos. Lo siento, pero si no queríais que descubriera vuestro método de comunicación, tendríais que haber buscado un escondite mejor o haber sido más cuidadosos. Pero tranquilos, que no voy a contarle nada a nadie. _

Hermione se sintió valiente escondida tras el anonimato, así que siguió escribiendo:

_Ya que estoy aquí, ¿me permitís un par de consejos? El primero es para ti, G: ten un poco de paciencia. Deja a C hacer su tarea, no se acabará el mundo porque no podáis veros hoy. Y a ti, C, te diré que tienes que ser comprensivo y cuidar lo que tienes para no perderlo. Buena suerte, chicos. Para cualquier otra cosa, nos vemos entre el Volumen I y el II. _

Se mordió el labio para no sonreír tan profusamente, no fuera que llegara alguien y le preguntara por qué se lo estaba pasando tan bien. Ahora solo le quedaba pensar en un seudónimo, como los misteriosos amantes. Se puso a reflexionar: no podía usar sus iniciales porque no había tanta gente con las que compartiera letras. Miró a su alrededor: libros y más libros. Una bombilla se iluminó en su mente.

_E._

Seguro que nadie descubría que esa «E» era de Emma Woodhouse, la protagonista de su segundo libro favorito de Jane Austen. _Orgullo y prejuicio _era el primero, obviamente, pero la segunda posición siempre se la disputaban _Persuasión _y _Emma_, aunque al final siempre se decantaba por el último por lo cómico e irónico de la historia.

Dobló la hoja, satisfecha, y volvió a ponerla en su sitio. Ojalá pudiera ver la sorpresa de quienes fuera que se escribían.

Aunque la sorpresa se la llevó ella cuando tres días después volvió a pasar por allí y vio que había otra nota. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no había miradas indiscretas, y desdobló el papel. En él, descubrió que G le había escrito a ella directamente.

_C y yo hemos decidido cambiar de escondite, pero dejo esto aquí con la esperanza de que me leas. No sé quién eres, pero necesito que alguien me aconseje y como no pierdo nada porque no sabemos quién es el otro, ¿me ayudarías? G._

Hermione enarcó las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Un completo desconocido (que ella supiera) le pedía consejo amoroso? La situación era irrisoria, pero, por otro lado, no perdía nada por responder.

* * *

_**Dos meses después**_

—¿Hermione? La Tierra llamando a Hermione Granger.

La aludida parpadeó varias veces y miró al chico que tenía delante. Theodore Nott la contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida y una ceja enarcada. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída.

—Ya me he dado cuenta, ya —respondió él.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes qué es la NASA? —inquirió la bruja, mirándolo con desconcierto por la referencia muggle que había hecho al llamarla.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me ofendes al pensar que soy tan simple como para no interesarme por el mundo muggle —replicó—. Además, somos amigos, lo mínimo era informarme para poder entender las referencias que haces tú.

—Es verdad, perdona.

Hermione y Theo habían entablado amistad el año pasado, cuando cambiaron la distribución de los alumnos y a Gryffindor y Slytherin les tocó compartir el veinticinco por ciento de las clases. McGonagall los había emparejado para un trabajo y gracias a eso se había dado cuenta de que tenían mucho en común; aunque Hermione quería mucho a Harry y Ron, agradecía tener a alguien con quien charlar de algo más que fuera Quidditch o ajedrez mágico. Theodore había demostrado tener una mente afilada y una opinión formada respecto a muchos temas, lo que a menudo convertía sus conversaciones en debates filosóficos. Sí, era una amistad rara, pero apreciada por parte de ambos.

—¿En qué pensabas? —le preguntó el mago, mirándola con curiosidad en sus ojos verdes.

Hermione se mordió el labio. No podía contarle que llevaba un día entero dándole vueltas a una de las cartas que había recibido. Después de que G le pidiera consejo sobre su relación con C, dos meses atrás, parece que la voz se había corrido y cada día más gente le preguntaba cómo podía solucionar sus problemas sentimentales. También había gente que le pedía consejo para arreglar las cosas con algún amigo, pero principalmente recibía cartas del tipo «Siento que mi relación está oxidada», «¿Cómo puedo hacer para que el chico que me gusta se fije en mí?», «¿Crees que tengo posibilidades con X?».

—Nada en especial —terminó respondiendo la chica, esbozando su sonrisa más convincente.

Theo asintió, mordiendo e extremo de su pluma.

—Hmm… Y yo que pensaba que sería en alguna de esas cartas a las que respondes… —dijo en tono casual.

La mandíbula de Hermione se le desencajó del sitio.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó a preguntar, dándose cuenta de que eso era prácticamente admitir que ella era E. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con frustración. Qué movimiento más poco inteligente acababa de marcarse.

—¡Ja! ¡Sabía que eras tú! —exclamó Theo en tono triunfal. Se sentó de lado y subió los pies al extremo contrario de la mesa. Menos mal que estaban en un aula vacía habilitada para el uso de estudiantes que tenían algún trabajo pendiente en grupo.

Hermione suspiró.

—¿Cómo lo has descubierto? —quiso saber.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad acabo de marcarme un farol. Todo el mundo está como loco intentando averiguar quién eres, pero yo sabía que no podía ser cualquiera: no todo el mundo tiene la inteligencia emocional para aconsejar en temas sentimentales y salir triunfante en el ochenta por ciento de los casos —explicó—. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, así que… —se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Bajó los pies de la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante; la miró con seriedad—. ¿Cómo lo haces? Y no me refiero a encontrar soluciones para todo, sino a los tecnicismos. Tengo entendido que solo aquellos que te escriben pueden leer lo que les respondes. Supongo que eso lo haces con algún tipo de hechizo de reconocimiento —aventuró Theo.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

—Es bastante más simple que eso: uso una tinta especial que hace que solo dos primeras personas que tocan el pergamino puedan leer o escribir.

Theo enarcó las cejas y se acarició el mentón, pensativo.

—¿Y qué haces si alguien más lo toca antes que tú o si quien te escribe ha consultado a alguien antes de mandarte una carta?

—Ahí me has pillado —respondió Hermione—. Todavía no me ha pasado, así que no he tenido que pensar una solución a ese problema de momento.

—¿Y cómo sabe la gente dónde tienen que mandarte la carta?

Hermione sonrió con misterio y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No tendríamos que estar redactando el trabajo para Binns? —replicó.

Theo bufó.

—Venga ya, pero si te mueres por contármelo. —La miró con ojos suplicantes, a lo que Hermione respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Finalmente, cedió.

—Me costó bastante encontrar una manera sencilla y que funcionara: conseguí que se corriera la voz de que en el aula abandonada que hay en la tercera planta hay una caja con pergamino y que quien quisiera ponerse en contacto conmigo podría hacerlo escribiendo en ese papel. Una vez escriben lo único que tienen que hacer es meterlo en un sobre y poner la dirección en el sobre: _Woodhouse_. A las dos horas el sobre desaparece y aparece en una cajita que tengo en mi dormitorio.

Theodore soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y nadie ha conseguido hacer trabajar dos neuronas juntas para descubrir que estás usando el nombre de una novela?

Hermione sonrió al descubrir gratamente que al menos él sí que había pillado la referencia.

—Mejor, que si no tendría que cambiar de libro —replicó con una risa. Lo miró con seriedad—. ¿Me guardarás el secreto, verdad, Theo?

Él asintió.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Somos amigos. Pero solo si prometes contarme los casos más jugosos —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Qué Slytherin.

—Uno no puede reprimir sus instintos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—¿Volvemos al trabajo? —preguntó.

—Qué remedio.

El tema de su trabajo era la Primera Guerra Mágica, y habían acordado que Hermione se encargaría del bando de la Orden del Fénix y Theodore de los Mortífagos. El mago estaba enfrascado en la lectura de su parte, pero Hermione había vuelto a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Se quedó mirando a Theo mientras una idea germinó en su cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Estás pensando en cómo podría Romeo resucitar a Julieta? —bromeó.

—¿Por qué no me ayudas? —le preguntó Hermione de golpe—. Un par de personas me han dicho que les gustaría tener un punto de vista masculino y ya que tú me has descubierto... No hay nadie más en quien pueda confiar para esto. Por favor —añadió en tono lastimero.

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Pero qué dices? Ni hablar.

—Bueno, como quieras —respondió ella con cierta tristeza, aunque sonrió para sus adentros: sabía que Theodore acabaría cayendo.


End file.
